The present invention relates to test sets for testing wired PC boards. Large PC boards completely wired with components and interconnections are typically tested by securing them onto a surface. An array of electrical contacts are formed into contact with the electrical connection fingers on the connector edge of the PC board. Prior art designs have suffered from unreliability due at least in part to a lack of sufficient physical force to make reliable contact between a large number of arrayed contacts and the many PC board fingers. This is particularly true on automated designs in which the fingers and contact arrays are brought together automatically. Prior art devices are also known in which the array of contacts are pivoted downward onto the PC board fingers with the combined motion resulting in an undesirable wiping motion between the array contacts and PC board fingers.